1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method of estimating a position of an interference signal source and an apparatus using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a case in which an interference signal source uses various frequency bands, there may be used a method of estimating a position of the interference signal source based on direction information extracted from stationary antenna array-based systems installed at three areas or more. However, such method may be vulnerable to a reflected wave. Thus, it is difficult to precisely estimate a position using the method.
When estimating a position of an interference signal source at an indoor area or an outdoor area, an interruption may occur in communication performed by a wireless communication system due to interference. For example, it may be difficult to accurately estimate the position of the interference signal source in an environment in which a large number of reflected waves are generated.
To accurately estimate the position of the interference signal source irrespective of a presence of the reflected wave, expensive equipment that considers the number of antennas and channel-to-channel phase synchronization characteristics may be required. In terms of a time difference of arrival (TDOA) scheme, while a cost of a sensor may be relatively low, a performance may deteriorate rapidly in an indoor reflected-wave environment. Also, it is difficult to estimate the position of the interference signal with a narrow bandwidth.